Time to Get Extreme Extreme Cut
by Matthew M. Hollie
Summary: From the writer of "Time to Get Extreme," comes the Extended and Revised Version of the Hit story.
1. Where It All Began

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 1

**Ventura Blvd., Los Angeles, CA**

Adam Park was at the wheel of his Nissan Ultima, when he heard the words, "Are we there yet?"

Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, and Xander Bly were in the backseat, looking at the Los Angeles skyline. The reason they were all going is because Adam's old friend, Zack Taylor had invited them over so they could all go see Monday Night Raw together. Zack was always big on wrestling, and John Cena was his favorite.

"Yeah,we are but not where we are supposed to go," Adam said.

"Boy, we are _so_ going to be late," Tori said. Xander was sitting next to her reading a book. Kira was in-between, listening to her CD.

"God, you're so annoying, Xander," Kira said.

"I'm only reading a book. You're making it a whole lot worse," Xander snapped back.

"Will you guys stop it? If not, I'm turning around," Adam said.

Nobody said a word and continued with their activities quietly.

When they arrived at the Staples Center, they saw a young African-American with the same colors that Adam was wearing and was waving tickets towards Adam. "I've got them, man, but did you know how much that costs?" Zack said.

"Not much, but at $20? Entertainment comes cheap these days," Adam replied.

"No fooling. By the way, you didn't tell me you brought friends over," whispered Zack, looking at the others.

"Oh, guys, this is Zack Taylor, he used to be the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Zack, this is Tori Hanson -she's The Blue Wind Ninja Power Ranger, Kira Ford - she's The Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger, and Xander Bly - he's The Green Mystic Force Power Ranger."

They were all please to meet one of the original rangers, who was always to this day, dressed in black, although he has many different colors back at home.

"So you're a wrestling fan there, Zack? Kira asked her new friend.

"Sure am, I've been watching it from the time Hulk Hogan slammed Andre the Giant, and Stone Cold ruled the 90s. In fact, me and the other Rangers tossed Rita Repulsa out of Earth but we were unable to take out the Zedd-ster, Zack said.

"And that's where I came in," Adam quipped.

"No wonder he sounded so happy," Kira said, snickering.

"Yeah, but it was nice to get back to my normal life, you know?"

When they got to the building, Zack got to know these guys a whole lot more. Xander is more the sweet-talking type, which brought him back to the good old days; Tori was a surfer who can handle a lot of putties with ease; and Kira was a talented musician who reminds him a whole lot like Kimberly, Zack's old friend and Tommy's old flame.

As they were placed in their seats, they saw Zack's favorite, John Cena, on the microphone.

"Man, it's great to be back here in the City of Angels tonight!" John said, with the WWE Championship on his shoulder. "And tonight is no different than the previous ones, like WrestleMania 22..."

"In which he beat Triple H to retain his title," Zack finished his saying.

"...And in WrestleMania 23..."

"Beat Shawn Michaels on that night."

"And those were the good times! I know, this is the place I won my first WWE Championship here in this very building, but who's counting, huh? Tonight, I..." But he was soon be interrupted by one of the Operation Overdrive's main antagonists, Miratrix, and a couple of chillers. The fans immediately left their seats, but Zack, Adam, Kira, Tori, and Xander stayed in the arena, looking for a fight.

"Aw man, who is that? And what are those?" Zack asked.

"It's Miratrix," Tori responded, "And those things are chillers. They may be tough but they sure are stupid."

"Just like a bunch of putties, eh, Adam?" Said Zack.

"Right, but just remember Zack, she's just another villain," Adam said.

"Just another villain? What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing here?" John asked Miratrix, who has evil in her eyes.

"Silence, human, you are our prisoner, so surrender or we will take over your planet," Miratrix explained.

As soon as she said those words, she teleported to an undisclosed location, leaving the Chillers to fight the veteran Rangers.

"Looks like it's time for..." Xander said, about to say before he was interrupted by Adam. "No, the last time you got your butt kicked."

They all went to their fighting stances, and took out all the chillers in the arena. What surprised the others is that Zack still has used his own technique, the Hip-Hip-Kido, half dance, half martial-arts. It proved successful once again as the Chillers vanished.

"Well, The Champ has vanished, but what are we gonna do?" Tori asked.

"I know, we go after her, old-school style," Zack said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kira said, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

TBC...


	2. Recruiting a Unified Team

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**The Taylor Household, Los Angeles, CA**

As they exited the arena, Zack and his friends left for his home in Los Angeles, stunned over the news that Miratrix was back and she captured John Cena.

"I can't believe that Miratrix would capture the Champ," Tori said, looking down at the hard concrete outside.

"We'll get her for this, Tori, don't you worry," Adam said.

"By the way, Zack, what's the old-school way mean?" asked Xander

"We're gonna be doing things the old-fashioned way, we hunt her down any way that we can," replied Zack After Zack has said this, his phone was ringing. It was his good friend Eddie Worsley, from Angel Grove. Now Zack had a lot of good friends, many of them are Rangers, but Eddie was a little bit special. Eddie works for World Wrestling Entertainment on an office job, so he was more comfortable in an business surrounding.

"What's up, Eddie?" Zack asked Eddie, who was breathing rapidly considering Cena's disappearance.

"I'm good, but you need to come to Stamford right away, I told Mr. McMahon about who wanted to capture this you-know-what, and I told him you were the right man for the job," Eddie said.

"But how am I gonna..." Zack said before being interrupted by Eddie.

"No problem, I'll handle everything,"said Eddie before hanging up.

"Looks like were going to this Stamford place," said Xander. "Where exactly is Stamford?"

"It's in Connecticut, genius, didn't you take geography class an Australia?" Tori said.

But before they went of, the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"Fellow Rangers, I understand your new mission was to go after Miratrix, but I have feared the worst is yet to come."

"What do you mean?" asked Kira.

"Miratrix is gathering a small army to take over the world, enslaving everyone on Earth with it. Now it's up to you Kira, Adam, Tori, and Xander to stop her at all costs," the Sentinel Knight said.

"But Sentinel Knight, I'm afraid I have bad news," Adam said.

"What is it, Adam?" the Sentinel Knight said.

"I mean, I'm proud to be the Black Ranger again, but this time I want Zack to do it for me. I don't mind sitting on the sidelines, it's what I did before I was a Ranger," Adam said.

"Very well. Zachary, you have been designated as the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, would you like this honor to be permanent?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

Adam looked at Zack, his thoughts were, You deserve this more than me, my friend. wear it proud like I did. "I most certainly would, I missed out on being a Ranger when Lord Zedd tried to take over Earth," Zack said.

"Good, now Zachary, you must lead your younger counterparts to battle Miratrix, and save the world."

"I won't let you down." As soon as Adam handed Zack his Morpher, Zack felt a charge of energy. He was back in his old uniform, as the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"Man, I missed this suit. Let's do it."

Meanwhile...

As Cena was trpped in the Ambulant, Miratrix looked down on Earth.

"Soon, all the world will bow down to me, and my new clone. As soon as those meddling Rangers are out of the way, Earth will be mine for the taking!"

Miratrix lets out a villainous laughter while John looks puzzled, not knowing of her secret plan.

**The Taylor Household, Los Angeles, CA**

Zack Taylor stood outside of his house. He watched the lights of the Los Angeles traffic pass along the streets. And the blare of car horns, seemed to drown out the should of the cool evening rain.

His job as a weapons manufacturer at Mercer Labs left little time for himself, so when he did have some time, this is where he went.

Zack let his mind drift back to the past. To a time when fighting monsters left him little time for anything else. But, he didn't mind. He was saving the world.

He laughed silently to himself, remembering the baggy pants, colorful shirts, and the dreadlocks. Gone now, were the dreadlocks, replaced by a closely cut hairstyle, and a goatee. He now wore loose fitting, black dress slacks, and a white shirt, topped off with a shinny pair of loafers and matching belt.

The sound of a door closing next to him, brought his mind back to the present. Zack looked up at Kira, who just stepped into his room. Zack was okay with that, because they were there to talk.

She wore a black t-shirt along with a yellow skirt, and black boots, her signature style. Her long light brown hair, showed radiance in the light. The only

"It's been a long night." Zack said to her, as she took his offered arm.

"Yeah, but it's a nice break from my work as a musician."

"I hear that, but don't you thing being a Ranger again makes you feel, you know, old?"

"Not at all. After all, Age is nothing but a number," Kira said.

"You said it. We get Miratrix, and and we all can celebrate," Zack said.

TBC...


	3. Building a Team with the Originals

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 3

**The Taylor Household, Basement Laboratory**

As soon as the other Rangers settled in, Zack led the group downstairs to his newly designed research and development lab in his basement.

Inside Zack's basement there was a huge computer lab in which Zack does his research on villains or check up on how his former mates were doing. Another side showed weaponry and amory, including Zack's new project, The ExoSuit, which is currently in progress. The other Rangers looked in astonishment as Zack showed them his lab.

"This place is huge! Just like Dr. O's lab, only better," Kira said amazed of the technology that Zack has built.

"You know, I still can't believe he's a doctor," Adam said.

"Yeah, but this reminds me of my second home, in the old Command Center. Hate to see the old barn go, but it has a lot of good memories. But I've got good news, guys, I caught up with the Sentinel Knight, and he's bringing in two new Rangers from the future," Zack said. "A pink Ranger from the year 3000, and a Red Ranger from the year 2027."

"So one of them is Bridge, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes, and the other ranger who is willing to help us out, her name is Jennifer Scotts. I sure hope you welcome them with open arms," replied Zack.

Zack also showed him his teleportal, in order to bring the future teammates to this time. "This is the Teleportal. It can teleport anybody from any time to here. Opening portal, now." After Zack's command, a young man wearing an SPD uniform with red trim, and a young woman wearing a white jumpsuit with a Time Force badge appeared through the portal.

"Hey, Bridge, long time no see," said Kira.

"Hey, guys, looks like I'm gonna help you guys out on this Miratrix problem, so here I am...or is it I am here? Gosh, I'm so confused," Bridge said, using his known mannerisms.

"You must be Jennifer, Zack told us you would be here," Tori said.

"Thanks, but please, call me Jen. I like that name better," said Jen. "So you must be my teammates for this assignment."

"Yes, Jen, I'm Zack, this is Bridge, Kira, Tori, Xander, and Adam. It will be an honor working with you," Zack said cheerfully.

"And it will be an honor fighting alongside legends like yourself, Zack," Jen replied.

As soon as the introductions were in order, Zack pulled Adam to the side.

"Adam, you got a minute?" asked Zack.

"Sure, I got all the time in the world," Adam said as the two black rangers stepped out of the group to discuss a future plan for Adam.

"You know Xander is right now the Green Ranger in this case."

"Sure is, Zack, but what do you want to talk about?"

"The Sentinel Knight agreed with me about bringing in another Green Ranger."

"You mean..."

"I was referring to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Frog-Boy. The Green Zeo Ranger."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"So I'm a Ranger agin, but is there a thing that you can't have two Green Rangers?" Adam asked.

"There were two Red Rangers at one point, Wes and Eric, so that doesn't mean you couldn't be a Green Ranger," Jen interrupted them, but Zack allowed it, considering the facts are correct.

"So how about it? You in or you want to sit this one out?"

"I never thought I would use this again. But in any case, I'll be more than happy to do it," Adam said, pulling out his old morpher, the Zeo Morpher.

"Good, but we've got one more addition before we can get on with this. Kira, would you like to come?" Zack asked Kira, who was talking to Jen.

"No problem, Zack, but to where?" Kira replied.

"You'll find out."

"This should be interesting," Adam said, leaving with Kira and Zack.

Reefside High School, the same day...

Dr. Tommy Oliver was looking through his students papers, and as he was grading them, he looked to see three familiar faces at the door.

"Kira?"

"Surprise, Dr. O," said Kira with a smile on here face.

"Adam?"

"Good to see you too, Tommy," said Adam.

"My lord, Zack?" Tommy said as he looked in awe of his former teammate.

"Hello, old friend," Zack said.

TBC...


	4. New Arrivals and a Sad Departure

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: There is a part that was going to be on this chapter but I advised myself against it. But since this the Extreme Cut version, I will add this to the story.  
A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 4

As Tommy looked at his former teammates, he asked Zack, ":How did you get here, guys?"

"We checked the book, but then, again, your old student helped me out on that one," Zack said.

"Sounds to me you guys got something planned, so what's going on?"

"The team agreed that you should be a Ranger again," Kira said.

"They sure want the White Ranger back," Adam added.

"So how about it, Buddy?" Zack asked.

"It's been long since I've been the White Ranger. I would love to return to that role again."

"That's awesome, man, wait 'till the others see this," Adam said.

"But first I need to see the principal for a leave of absence, it's been a while since I've took a break," Tommy said.

"No problem, it's great to have you back, Dr. O.," Kira said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

As Miratrix looks at the Earth, everyone was scattered by a new monster attack alongside the new John Cena clone Miratrix created.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the destruction my monster and my clone destroy this wicked planet," Miratrix said.

"It will be a privelige to serve you, oh mistress," the clone said.

"I like this. Go into the city and destroy it, for I have spoken."

And with John Cena still captured, his clone is still running rampant along the streets of Los Angeles.

**The Taylor Household**

"Everybody ready to go?" Zack asked.

"Yep, every sure is," Tommy said.

"Uh, guys, I think you want to see this," Tori said as all the Rangers looked at the Television.

A news bulletin said that the Clone and several chillers nearly destroyed plenty of buildings, including a firehouse in Los Angeles.

"Didn't Jason say he was a firefighter there?" Adam asked.

"Oh no, this is bad," Tommy said.

As soon as he said it the report said that Jason and a few firefighters lost their lives due to the attack, the originals held their heads in shame and hurt.

"He's gone, he's really gone," Zack said. A loss can change a perplexion of a group that lost one of their own.

"We gotta go. We've got an appointment to get to," Kira said.

"She's right, let's go," Zack said.

**WWE Headquarters, Stamford, CT**

"Oh, good you all are here," Vince McMahon said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McMahon, considering you are more cordial than your other persona," Tori said.

"Please, call me Vince, everybody does...well, almost everybody."

"I understand you wanted to see us to retrieve Mr. Cena from his captors, am I right?" asked Bridge, who is in his civilian clothes, as is Jen.

"Correct. If you retrieve him if you can, then there's a big reward for all of you. I can't have my Superstars run rampant on civilians and destroying things."

"Leave that to us," Zack said.

"We have absolutely no problem taking out villains again," Tommy said.

As their new communicators went off (Created by Zack of course) there still was a disturbance in L.A. that needs the Power Rangers.

"We'll do it, but right now we got a monster on our hands," Zack said.

"I understand. If you spot him, let me know," Vince said.

"Okay guys, let's go to work," Tommy said.

Moments later...

As Miratrix new monster ran wild on L.A., the Power Rangers, morphed immediately after their flight, took him on head on.

"Looks like trouble here," Jen said.

"Very," replied Kira.

"Alright guys let's get in the groove," Zack commanded. And the attacked the monster with much more intensive force, that it was destroyed in just under 30 minutes.

In the process, Miratrix got angry and sent her clone out to face of with the Rangers. The Cena clone had a dark saber in his left hand.

"This is odd, John never had this mean streak before," Zack said.

"You want to fight? now you and the entire world will bow down to the new queen of Earth, Miratrix," The Cena clone said.

"Not with us in the way you're not," Jen said.

The Cena clone attacked the Rangers at intense speed. At the speed The Cena clone was going, the strike of the saber was almost twice as deadly. The Unified Rangers never stood a chance.

"Gosh that hurt," said Bridge, grimacing in pain.

"What I don't understand is how did he get that weapon? That nearly destroyed us" Tori said holding her ribs.

"Or maybe he's a fake and the real one is still out there," Zack said, "but enough of that, we need to get out of here to regroup."

**On the hills of Angel Grove, CA**

Once the unified Power Rangers had failed to halt Miratrix's first attack on the planet, they returned Jason Lee Scott's body to his parents. To them alone did they reveal his identity as a former Ranger, stating he had given his life in the defense of the planet. They also told him he was a great firefighter who risked his life to protect Los Angeles. The rest of Los Angeles as well as Angel Grove was told Jason had died in a monster attack, a rare, but not unheard of thing to happen in that town.

Two days after Jason's funeral, Zack stood on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. The red shirt and black jeans he wore as a tribute felt natural on him, though he'd never thought he'd look good in red.

Jason was on his mind. He had been ever since the funeral, heck, ever since seeing his body on the streets of L.A. And even more so since accepting the power of the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger.

_Zack, I swear, if you don't cheer up, I'm going to haunt you the rest if your life! _

The Black Ranger jerked around to see. . ."Jason?"

_Of course, who were you expecting, Elvis?_ Jason's ghost stood there, just as if he were alive.

"Jason. . .you're dead!"

_Of course I'm dead, that's why I'm a ghost!_ Jason actually laughed; in all the time Zack had known him, it had been as if a great weight of some type were on his shoulders. Either he had been the Red Ranger, visible symbol of Ranger leadership, or he had been the Gold Ranger, the heartof the team. But now he seemed relaxed, at ease. Zack irreverently thought, _death's been good for him! _

"Jason, I'm sorry!" he gasped the words out. "I should've. . .you shouldn't be dead!"

His friend laid an insubstantial hand on one shoulder. _Yes, I should be. I went through too much as a Ranger, Zack. Fighting fires and monsters would've eventually driven me insane. It was time for me to move on. _

"Thanks for everything. I would've became a better Ranger if it wasn't for you," Zacks aid to his deceased friend.

_I rather suspected The Sentinel Knight would give it to you. I'm glad. You deserve it, Billy. And you're doing a fine job of leading the Rangers, better than I ever did. I just came to tell you that. And if you need to be asked_, Jason looked at him a trifle harshly, a trifle pleadingly. _Zack, I'm dead. Would you lead the Power Rangers like I have in those days? _

Amazingly, Zack felt better for hearing the question. "Yes, Jase," he said softly. "And thank you. For trusting me."

Ghostly fingers ruffled through his hair. _Always have, always will, bro._

Tears stood in Zack's eyes as Jason began to fade away. _See you one day, Billy. . .but not too soon._

A few moments later, Zack stood alone on the cliffs, but with a lighter heart than he had felt before. The beeping of his communicator interrupted his thoughts. "What is it, guys?"

"It looks like we need your help on this Zack," Jensaid through her communicator. "That clone is holding some sort of sword, but I don't know what it is."

"I'm on the way, Jen," Zack said as he teleported to his lab with new hope for the future.

TBC...


	5. A Whole New Wound

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: There is another part that was going to be on this chapter but I once again advised myself against it. But since this the Extreme Cut version, I will add this to the story.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

**The Taylor Household, Basement Lab**

Chapter 5

As the Rangers retreated to Zack's house in Angel Grove, roughed up from the battle between them and the clone of John Cena.

"So what is that thing, Zack?" Tori asked. They were all in Zack's Lab once again, looking at the research materials Zack has used.

"The sword that clone used was The Saber of Forever Dark, a more deadly sword than that of the Sword of Darkness," Zack replied. "I'm sure you can remember that one, Tommy."

"Oh yeah, from the time that I was Rita Repulsa's evil Green Ranger," Tommy said. "Those were not good memories, I can tell you that."

"Sounds rough coming from a science teacher," Kira said.

"But other that that, it could be destroyed if we put our best effort in it," Zack said. "We got to find a way to find a weak point."

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked, looking at her friends. "We don't even know where they've taken John."

"Logic would dictate that they are underground,or probably a cave that requires the maximum amount of people in that particular area ," Tommy declared. "It is the only place of any real size that would be able to hold the sort of prison that must be required for an activity such as what Miratrix might do with him."

"Gosh, Tommy, you sound just like Billy," Zack said.

Xander looked at Zack, "Who's Billy?" he asked.

Zack smiled, "The original Blue Ranger, a genius to begin with, always a guy to invent a lot. He had a good heart, and a good mind. He even made our old communicators, such as that on my wall. The one on my wrist as well as yours is similar, but slightly modified."

"And the moral of this story is?"

"He had more brains than any other ranger has ever had."

"Oh."

"Sounds like an interesting guy to meet," Tori said.

Adam nodded, still keeping an eye out as they huddled in Zack's lab. "But we can't go running off without a plan. We need to find out just where they are, and some way to stop them without hurting Cena. In fact, rescuing him was our top priority."

"Sure is, but that sword that clone's got sure is deadly," Jen said. "We may not know why he's using it against us."

"Probably not. I would suggest that we form weapons from the old machinery that Zack and I found here," Tommy said. "These weapons such as laser blasters and an updated version of the Power Sword can become implements with which to fight Miratrix."

"Tommy's right," Zack nodded, snatching up a blaster and loaded it up with a laser cartridge. "Kira, what can you use?"

She felt a wash of warmth over her that he didn't ask if she could use something. "These'll have to do for us all," she said, grabbing for another blaster. "It's better than nothing."

"I'll take what you got, " Tori said, picking up one of the blasters.

"Nothing's better than this," Adam said while picking up his blaster.

In moments, they were all armed with the blasters that Zack and Tommy created. "Those Chillers will probably still be looking for us," Adam suggested. "They may have captured Cena, but I don't think they're going to give up on us."

"So, we try and avoid them, right?" Bridge asked, having a sinking feeling the answer was going to be 'no'.

"Negative," Tommy replied. "The wisest course of action would be to wait until we see a patrol or group of them passing by, then follow them unobtrusively until we locate their secret base, at which time we. . .."

Zack grinned a little. "We bust in there and bring their little games down," he said. The rest of the group nodded, a light flush staining Tommy's cheeks at the colloquialisms.

As soon as they were getting ready to go, Zack got a call from Vince.

"Zack, this is Mr. McMahon, any word yet?" Vince asked.

"All I know, there is possibly a clone, attacking Los Angeles with a certain sword," Zack replied.

"Oh, man, that's just great, carbon copy. So do you need any help?"

"Sure looks likes it, thanks a lot, sir."

Sounds like reinforcements are on the way," Jen said.

"Yeah, but we got business to attend to," Zack said.

"I'm with you, bro," Tommy said. ""But we'll do it by the book."

As they headed off, one thought sounded in their minds. One thought only.

Time to kick butt.

Gunther Schmidt's compound Gainesville, FL

Kimberly Hart worked through her usual morning routine, humming under her breath as she concentrated. Things were just as they'd always been here since she'd arrived here in Gunther Schmidt's compound: boring and repetitious. Every day was the same here. A five a.m. wake up call, a light breakfast, practice until lunch, eat a decent meal, practice until supper, then more practice until all hours of the night. No variety, very little time off, and no one interesting to talk to. All the people around here wanted to discuss was gymnastics, morning, noon, and night.

She missed her friends in Angel Grove. They'd all been different, had different interests, a thousand different things they loved to do. But most of all, she missed Jason.

_Jason Lee Scott_, she whispered his name in her mind over and over again like a mantra of peace and remembrance. Her beloved white knight, her truest friend and true love, always there for her. . .

She sighed suddenly, and headed for the showers. She wasn't going to be able to work out anymore for a while, her mind was too focused on Jason. She paused suddenly as she passed the recreation room and caught sight of the TV in there.

A special news bulletin was being aired. "And in the city of Angel Grove today, the citizens mourn the passing of Jason Lee Scott, killed in a monster attack in Los Angeles, one of the first attacks during this new invasion. The original Power Rangers, as well as new ones, who assure us they are the same as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who previously protected our planet, did their best to save his life, but even they failed in this.

"The Black Ranger, the team's leader, issued this statement on behalf of the team. 'Jason Lee Scott died nobly, and we would gladly give our powers up if that would restore him to life. However, it will not. We cannot guarantee this will not happen again, but we will do all we can to make certain it does not. We cannot make up for the loss of this fine young man, nothing can possibly make up for the loss of a life. But hopefully the new defensive measures we are taking will lessen the odds of it happening again.'."

The announcer looked up, and Kim could tell this was no practical joke. "To recap, Jason Lee Scott of Angel Grove has died in a monster attack."

Kim backed away from the television, as one of the other trainees glanced over at her. "Hey, you're from Angel Grove, aren't you, Hart? Did you know this guy?"

Kim didn't answer, as she turned and ran back to the training room. _Exercise. . .that's what I need. . .exercise. . .it wasn't real. . .didn't hear it. . .didn't hear it. .. _

She hit the exercise beam a moment later, leaping up with all her skill. She flipped back and forth, her tears blinding her, but her body moving with almost innate skill. "Miss Hart!" she heard her coach's voice only vaguely as she missed her hold on the balance beam, and struck her head once more on it, in the same place she had six months prior.

Darkness invaded her mind, and took residence there.

**Meanwhile in Zack's Lab...**

As the other Rangers quietly they walked into the lab, they were roughed up during a Chiller attack. For the originals, the bonds that held them together were every bit as strong as they ever had been, but were now touched with sorrow. "Jason's gone, I can't believe it," Tommy said softly as they sat down.

"It's like there's this gap in the way things are supposed to be," Adam murmured. Zack said nothing.

He still clearly remembered his meeting with Jason's ghost on the cliffs outside Angel Grove two days earlier. Since then, he'd felt much easier about his position as the Black Ranger and leader of the team. But still, he missed his friend. He'd been the one who'd had to announce to the world about the death of Jason Lee Scott, and it hadn't been easy in the slightest.

_We have to tell the others. Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Billy, Kim. Kim. Oh, Kim. She's going to take this worst of all. She and Jason were so close. . .so close. . . _

"Zack?" he looked up to see Jen calling them from the counter, holding out a telephone in one hand. "Call for you guys, from Florida!"

_Must be Kim. I wonder if she knows yet. . ._"I'll take it, Jen," the Black Ranger walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.

Back at the table, Tori glanced at the others. "Who does Zack know from Florida?"

"Kimberly Hart," Tommy told the Ninja Ranger. She quickly filled her in on the first Pink Ranger. Tori nodded slowly, then looked up as Zack came back over to them, his face showed sadness.

"Zack?" Bridge asked. "What's going on?"

It took him three tries before the original Ranger could get the words out. "Kim's in the hospital. She's hurt herself again on the balance beam."

Adam, Tommy and Kira all looked as if they were going to faint, Tori, Xander, Jen and Bridge looked startled and sick. Zack took a deep breath. "They don't know if she's going to live."

**Southshore Hospital, Gainesville, FL**

Kim looked down at her body and sighed. _So this is what it's like to be dead, she thought. Well, mostly dead, anyway._ She could see the way the heart monitor was still beeping, indicating her life.

It had been quite a surprise to her to find she was more or less aware of herself after the accident. It hadn't been like that in her first accident in Angel Grove. Then again, this one was a little different. She'd listened to the doctors as they'd examined her, and talked to her mom and stepdad once they'd arrived in the hospital. She'd hit her head in an extremely vulnerable spot, and the damage was severe. She'd ruptured several blood vessels in her first fall, and the second one had done it again, even worse.

_I'm going to die,_ she knew that already. She shrugged her ghostly shoulders. _Without Jason, I don't want to live anyway._

_Kim?_ the former Pink Ranger looked up to see a sight in front of her she hadn't seen in far too long. _Kim, is that really you?_

_Jason!_ she ran straight over to him and threw herself into his arms. They were solid only to each other, and it was a relief beyond words to feel him again. _Oh, Jason, I missed you!_

Jason ran his ghostly fingers through her insubstantial hair. _Oh, Kim, what happened to you? _

_I fell off the balance beam again!_ she told him. _I'd heard about you. .. _

He raised her head to look into her eyes._ I've missed you,_ he told her. _I wish you hadn't taken it quite so hard, though. You have a lot of life ahead of you._

She shook her head. Her choice had been made the moment she saw him standing there. _No, Jason. I HAD a life ahead of me. My life ended the moment yours did. I don't want to be without you any longer, and now we don't have to be._

_Kim? What are you saying? _

Her transparent eyes flashed with all the fire they had in life. _That I'm not going to live. It's not like I have a choice, anyway. I've heard the doctors, they can't save me. They're keeping me on life support until the others get here. Then. . .they turn me off. _

He couldn't believe his eyes and ears._ Kim? Are you sure? _

_I've never been more certain of anything in my life,_ she told him firmly. He nodded, and took her hand, pulling her into a kiss.

_I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart. I've missed you since I died, and even before._

Hand in hand, they sat down to await the end, and the beginning, together. The end of Kim's life, and the beginning of her death.

**Moment's Later...**

Kat, Rocky, and Aisha were the last ones to arrive in the hospital room. The others were scattered throughout the intensive care room, all of them in various stages of tears. Aisha looked briefly around, naming off faces to herself until she saw who was missing. Her heart twitched a little to remember Jason was dead.

Billy glanced first at Tommy, then Zack, and nodded briefly to himself. _They wear it well. It's been rough on them, but they're doing a good job from what I've heard on the news._ Tommy had called them once the war with Miratrix was settled, and told them about Jason's death and the other Rangers selection of Zack as leader.

Zack however, was choking back tears, Kim had been his friend since childhood. To see her so pale on the bed, with tubes up her nose and down her throat, and snaking out from under the sheets absolutely terrified and sickened him. The Black Ranger thought, _I'll miss you, Kim. You will always be like a sister to me._

Tommy looked quietly at his girlfriend for many years, and wiped away his tears. _I'm gonna miss you, Kim. But you're going to be with Jason, and I know you wouldn't have wanted to live in a world without him, anyway. Good luck, both of you. I love you both. _

"Is everyone ready?" everyone looked up to see Dr. Davis standing in the doorway. Kim's mother shook her head softly.

"No," she said. "But we don't have a choice."

The doctor nodded, and walked over to the machines that were the only thing holding Kimberly Ann Hart to life. With quiet motions, he began to slowly turn them off. The room grew very quiet. Everyone's attention was on the pale face on the bed.

Quiet voices were the only thing that broke the peace of the room, as each person spoke briefly of times they had spent with Kimberly. Billy spoke of a time when he and her had been 'extremely' close. Onlythe originals knew of what he meant by that, the time when the two of them had traded bodies.

Kat told of how Aisha and Kim had welcomed her to the neighborhood when she'd first arrived, and had become friends almost at once. Kat withheld how she'd been under Rita Repulsa's evil spell when she'd come to town as well.

Each of the others told a little tale of Kim, as the doctor quietly turned off each machine. Just as the sun was touching the horizon outside, Kimberly Ann Hart, former Pink Ranger, and former Pink Ninja, took her final breath.

Only those who were or had been Rangers saw what happened next. From out of her body rose a ghostly pink crane, that smiled, somehow, at them all. From out of a glow of light there came a white falcon. They circled around the Rangers, past and present, and twin clear, and very familiar, voices sounded in their minds.

_We're together, guys. This is what was meant to be. We can't stay long, but we want you to know, we're going to miss you. But we'll always be watching. We love you. _

Then, they were gone. Kim's mother was bent over with tears, as her husband did his best to comfort her. A time of great mourning had begun.

**Angel Grove Cemetery, a few days later...**

Three days later, Kimberly Ann Hart was put to rest next to the man she had loved in life, Jason lee Scott. Her parents had agreed to it, once Tommy's parents showed them his diary, where the last entry had spelled out his intentions to propose to her as soon as she returned from the Pan-Global Games.

Once the funeral was over, the vereran Power Rangers stood in a row looking at the small metal plaques that was the only sign their two friends had ever lived. The gravestones would come in due time.

Zack, Adam, and Tommy were all dressed in black for this occaision, since it was their color for quite some time.

"This is painful," Tommy said, silently.

"Yeah, but this is the worst hit of it all. I mean you, Billy, and me...Aw man, we're the only originals left now, since Trini died," Zack said.

"Yeah, it's the most hurtful part of it all."

"We're going to miss them," Kira's voice was thick with tears she had not shed. There had been no time in which to shed them.

Bridge nodded. "More than can be said," he agreed. Words slowly failed them all as they simply stared at the grave. Finally, one by one, they all headed for Zack's black Hummer that they'd come to the graveyard in.

_Hey, guys!_ the Rangers suddenly jerked up at the sound of Jason's voice. They looked to see two ghosts shimmering into being, leaning against Zack's car. _Keep your chin up, my friends. You guys have got a lot of living ahead of you, and Kim and I don't want to have to haunt you!_

_That's right!_ Kim nodded. _So you guys get your tears out of the way, and then get on with protecting the planet. To put it bluntly, Miratrix's not going to wait around for you to mourn before she attacks, and you can't do your job if you're weeping and wailing about us._

Adam stammered, "But. . .you guys are dead!

_And you're not, Frog-boy,_ Tommy reminded him. _We're not saying not to miss us or forget us. Just. . .remember what you're here for._

Kira only stared helplessly at Kimberly's ghost, and then let the tears she'd wanted to shed for so long slide down her cheeks. Kim came over to her, wrapping her arms about the emotional Yellow Ranger. _Let it out, Kira,_ Kim whispered. _Don't be afraid to cry._

But Zack and Tommy looked at them in tears, hurting them the most. "It's good to see you again, Beautiful, I'm sorry to see you go," Tommy said.

I_t's good to see you again, Tommy, I still love you, in more ways than one,_ Kim said, wrapping her arms around him for as long as she could.

"I'll miss you, my friend. you'll always have a place in my heart," Zack said.

_I'll miss you too, Zack, you'll always have a place in my heart too,_ she said, hugging Zack as he started to cry.

"It's an honor to know you Kimberly. After all, even in death, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger," Bridge said.

_Thank you all. I will always be a Ranger, in life or in death, I'll always look down on you,_ she said to the rest of the team.

For many long hours, the Rangers, two ghosts and eight alive, spoke with each other. The conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the Rangers' communicators. Jason and Kim both smiled. _Get to work, guys,_ Kim told them. The living Rangers stepped away, and Zack cried out fiercely, "It's morphin' time!"

As each Ranger morphed into their forms, they all know that two spirits will always watch over them.

TBC...


	6. The Deadman Walks Amongst Us

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 6

**Seattle, Washington**

As Zack's black Hummer H3 reached the KeyArena, each ranger were granted access to the building by Mr. McMahon, to find the real John Cena and take out the fake one.

"Looks like we have to split between teams, guys," Zack said. "Tommy, you and Jen take the locker rooms, so we can jump him."

"But not the ladies' locker room, Tommy, I'll handle that," Jen said.

"That's what I mean, I take the guys room," Tommy replied.

"Xander and Tori, handle the halls."

"But no pretzels, Xander, we're on the job," Tori said. Xander shook his head slightly.

"Adam, take bridge to the parking lot, see what you can find there."

"Well at least we can spot some good cars," Bridge said.

"Only to see them get blown up," said Adam.

"That leaves us, Kira. We'll handle the inside of the arena, make sure nothing's suspicious."

"Oh, so you're Hunter and I'm McCall, right?" Kira asked.

"Looks that way," Zack replied.

"Works for me."

**Locker room area**

As Tommy looked inside the men's locker room, he discovered a new monster calling himself Stingray, a monster who can sting people with ease. "Miratrix should be pleased. We should...WAIT! We seem to have..."

"AN EXTREMELY TICKED OFF TEACHER READY TO TRASH YOU AND YOUR FELLOW SCUMBAGS! Jen! Over here!" Tommy shouted.

Within seconds, a major fight was taking place. Jen and Tommy was trashing Chillers left & right using Tommy's Tiger Blaster and Jen's Time Enforcer blaster.

"Come on, ladies, is that the best you can do?" Jen goaded.

The two Rangers were both making cat food out of a group of Chillers, when Brain-Drain clamped a hand on Jen.

"You're mine now, Ranger!" he chuckled. He would soon regret it.

"Hey, ugly! Care to dance?" Tommy threw himself through the air, Power punch aimed & ready, nailing the monster.

"You stopped me this time, but I will be BACK!" he snarled, before vanishing in a hail of glittering green.

"Great work, Jen." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, that was a good workout," Jen said, smiling.

"I wonder what the others are up to."

**Hallway area**

Xander and Tori stood in the hallways of the arena, looking like regular fans.

"This place sure is big," Tori whispered, mostly to herself.

"I can imagine," Xander suggested, holding a bag of popcorn. Tori looked at him with disgust. "You never said anything about popcorn."

As soon as Tori was about say something a bunch of Chiilers appeared. Their appearance prompted Xander to drop his bag of popcorn.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose," Xander said, throwing kicks and punches. Xander and Tori used the traditional double team, with Tori's blaster, the Ninja Slinger and the Mystic Laser blaster, finishing each Chiller off.

"You know what that cost me?" Xander asked.

"$3.50 for a bag of popcorn? Now that sounds cheap," Tori replied.

"Xander, Tori, come in, please," Tommy said over their communicators."

"We read you, Tommy," Tori said.

"Me and Jen just encountered a whole new monster Miratrix has created, called Stingray."

"Oh, man, we better alert the others."

**Parking lot**

Soon, Adam was in the parking lot, taking in the smell of fresh air. It was ruined, however, by the return of Stingray, who was trying to drain the gas of visitor's cars for energy.

"Adam, come in!" Xander said through his communicator.

"Yeah Xander?"

"We got ourselves a sticky situation here with a monster called Stingray, can you alert Zack and Kira about it?"

"Like to but I see the miserable little monster now."

Reaching for his Morpher, Adam soon changed his mind, thinking, No, not this time. This is my fight He then charged into the clearing, flying kick at the ready, kicking him right into the jaw, while yelling back to the bystanders, "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Once the spectators were gone, the fight was on.

Adam gave the fight everything he had, and had the upper hand, using his Zeo Blaster as well, until unexpectedly, Stingray lashed out with a deadly kick. Adam avoided it, but was soon nailed by a unseen bodyslam, which put him at the monster's mercy.

"Big mistake, trying to take me on, human! It will be your last!" said Stingray.

As Bridge saw the monster, he used Zack's home-made blaster, now known as the SPD Laser Gun, and pointed at Stingray. Hit the target alright. Bridge also used defensive martial arts techniques to slow him he flipped the monster into a pile of empty garbage cans.

"Need a hand, Adam?" he asked, smiling as he offered his hand.

"You bet, thanks." Together, the two sent Stingray packing, destroyed with the blasters on high power.

"Well business has just picked up," said Bridge.

"Only J.R. would say that," Adam said.

**Inside the arena**

A wrestling event is usually no place for a Chiller attack, or a monster appearance. However, that has never stopped Miratrix before. The last time she kidnapped John Cena and made him a clone of himself, serving under her. She sent down her clone to cause havoc, and to kidnap another wrestler, The Undertaker.

Zack and Kira were in the audience, and with everyone else in the audience or on the stage in a complete panic, they quickly pulled out their blasters, set them non-lethal, and went to work.

"Hold it, Rangers! I'm taking the Deadman with us, and turn her over to Miratrix, and then..." He didn't get any further than that, because he was slammed to the ground by Undertaker.

Zack frowned, "Man, John, you and this 'Miratrix' babe have no right acting as the universe taste police!" He then brought his blaster, the Mastoblaster, into play, blasting it into the clone's chest. The Cena Clone screamed in complete pain & agony.

"That hurt, gotta...see...what...?" The Cena Clone said. With that, the Clone tried to avoid Zack like he was a bad case of rabies, for all the good it did him. Zack stayed on him like a linebacker looking to sack the quarterback.

Kira, meanwhile, was protecting fans with her blaster, the Ptera Stunner, blasting Chillers away. One, however, had gotten past her defense. "Oh, no you don't! Presenting the special at the House of Ford: Chiller Flambe!"

As Kira finished off her batch, Tori, Xander, and Adam joined in on the fun trashed more in the front seats, and Tommy, Jen, and Bridge sent their gate-crashers packing, and Zack and Undertaker sent the Cena Clone on its unmerry way. "Undertaker, are you all right? I know this does seem to be a bit much to handle."

"I'm all right, thank you. I heard that Cena was captured, you want my help on this?" he asked.

"Sure, Mr. McMahon may allow you to help us, as a reserve on this."

"No problem, I'll be glad to help."

Tommy smiled. "Great teamwork, guys."

"Looks like Zack's got himself a Phenominal weapon," Tori said. This caused Zack to chuckle a bit.

Kira smiled at first, then frowned "Guys, a Chiller got past me and nearly got 2 bystanders. I stopped him, but, what happens next time? What if I..."

Zack walked up to her. "As usual, you sound like your old friend Conner. Just as soon as he was about to quit, he didn't. He believes in you, just as we do. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Zack, I sure appreciate that."

**Inside Zack's Lab, moments later**

"Sounds like you got yourself a pretty good lab here," Undertaker said.

"State of the Art, for sure," said Zack

"I sure you guys know who I am, but I got to know, who are you guys?"

"Zack Taylor, wrestling fan and weapons specialist. I came up with this lab sometime ago."

"Tommy Oliver. Dr. Tommy Oliver. My students call me Dr. O."

"Adam Park. It's an honor to fight alongside you."

"Jennifer Scotts. But please, call me Jen. I'm a big fan of your ring-work."

"Tori Hanson. Nice shade of black you got there."

"Kira Ford. In case you're wondering why I look like a rocker, it's how I look."

"Bridge Carson, Space Patrol Delta. I followed your career from 1990 to like...right now."

"I'm Xander Bly. If you need anything, just ask."

"You guys are something else, attacking Cena like that," Undertaker said.

"It's a clone of him. Miratrix still has the real thing somewhere," Kira said.

"So this Miratrix character still has the real Cena up there? Now I've heard everything."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be a lot tougher than I thought. Look at the Viewing Globe," Zack said.

As the Command Center was destroyed from an attack from Rito and Goldar, he kept the old Viewing Globe as a souvenir. It now has a permanent place in Zack's lab.

"This is not good," Xander said.

"Miratrix," that was all Tommy said.

"We got to get her before she rules this galaxy, and Earth with it," Zack said.

"I''m with Zack on this one, we got to defeat her and return Cena back," Kira added.

"Let's go to work guys, we're in for one long night," Undertaker said.

"You heard the man! Let's move!" Zack said, with the group all headed out the door.

TBC...


	7. Pain and Doubt, Resurrected Faith

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 7

**Los Angeles, CA**

Just as they were thought they were safe, Zack and his teammates faced off against Cena's clone, the Chillers, Stingray, and Miratrix. With The Saber of Forever Dark in his hand, the clone challenged the Rangers to fight.

"Rangers, your end has come. It's time to surrender to the new queen of this Planet, Miratrix," the clone said.

"Not a chance," Zack said as he and his team battled with all their might.

"We've got to find a way to fight them off!" Adam shouted.

"Impossible, Ranger, you'll never defeat us," Miratrix said, with a smirk on her face. Zack knew he was in a world of hurt.

"Oh, no," Zack said.

In an instant, the chillers blasted Zack with their freeze rays and the Black Ranger crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Zack!" Jen shouted to their leader.

Another attack from Stingray and he was taken down even harder, hurting his spirit.

"Get out of there, buddy!" Adam called out.

Then, Miratrix blasted The others with lasers shooting out of her fingers. They all fell down hard on the concrete.

But then the unthinkable event has occured, as Miratrix and the Cena clone attacked Zack and the rest of the Rangers.

"That hurt but we got to keep fighting," Tommy said.

Worse yet, they all attacked Zack at once, destroying his ability to morph temporarilly.

"Oh, no, Zack! He's hurt," Kira said sadly.

"And this is not good," Adam said silently.

As he lie on the ground defeated, the others picked him up and retreated,with their concerns for Zack.

**The Taylor house, not so long ago...**

Kira watched as Tommy and Adam walked down the stairs and to lab, leaving Zack sitting on the couch, with his head hanging down. His eyes closed and he inhaled and exhaled forcefully. He looked pained, like he had been punched in the ribs.

She felt awful.

Worse, Zack is starting to see haunting memories, starting with the Island of Illusion, Rita's Chamber of Darkness, everything. It's like rubbing salt into his old wound again. Also stinging him was Kim and Jason's death a month ago.

"Hey," she said softly sitting next to the Original Black Ranger while she studied him carefully, "are you all right?"

"I just quit."

She tugged on a stray piece of hair and flipped it back "Quit huh? What?"

"This whole mission, I felt I let you guys down. I felt I myself down."

She nodded unsurprised, "But you didn't want to…" Zack shook his head.

"You guys didn't." He explained blinking rapidly turning his head towards the door.

"So you did."

He nodded.

She snorted, "You just gave up?"

"I felt like I shouldn't be a Ranger, you know? I feel that I lost faith in myself and to Trini. And to Kim. And to Jason."

"Gosh, I know who Trini is. You were tight in high school, correct?" Kira asked.

Zack nodded. "You should also know she was killed in a car accident a six years ago."

"And it still hurts you inside, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"And Jason and Kim's deaths happened a month ago and you're still reeling over it?"

"Yeah."

"But Zack, you don't make those kinds of choices. Sometimes God makes them for us. It'll hurt sometimes, then one day, you won't feel no pain."

"But it's just seem unfair. How could this happen-"

"Shut up Zack." He froze, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, "You gave up, and you're losing your faith. Rangers never give up and they don't lose their faith."

He shook his head and closed his eyes again, "I used to be a Ranger, I wish I wasn't one in the first place."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and stroked it with her thumb, "That's it? You're insecure?"

"The original Mighty Morphin' team was recruited, me included… I should have left, but after being convinced by Zordon, and the others, I stayed until the Power Transfer and attending the World Peace Conference, I-I suppose this is a fitting way to end. I just don't even have the leadership abilities to keep my own team together…" he trailed off sadly and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Zack, I know you're frustrated. You have the Chillers, Miratrix, Stingray, and that clone after you. They all attacked at once, you weren't expected to defeat them…"

"I let them down, even I let you`down." Zack continued defeated. "They asked me to stay and I just want to leave, you're asking me to stay and I just want to leave…" he choked back a sob, "earlier I was talking about how we barely remembered our lives before we came up with this mission and now… now you guys are doing this on your own. I'm no one."

"God, Zack, you're starting to be a miserable guy to be around," She groaned as Tori entered the room carrying a magazine wedged between her body and arm.

"That's never a good thing." Tori smirked. Her face fell as she saw the state Zack was in, "What's wrong?"

"Zack quit."

Tori shook her head, "Rangers don't quit."

"This guy does." Kira said looking at Zack pointedly, "Look, maybe you being a Ranger again wasn't planned, it wasn't for me or Tori either."

"At least it was my last shot…"

"You know what I mean. Anyways, you're a good leader, you taken out and losing a part of your spirit is not your fault in any way. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger Zack, that's not some catchy slogan, it's life. You'll understand it soon enough."

Zack shifted slightly, "I've always understood it. It's my faith that just slipped away from me after that assault," he said wiping the stray tears off of his face.

Kira looked at him, "I came from a family who believes in the Lord, Zack, just like yours. In fact, Psalm 23 happens to be my favorites. It says, 'The Lord is my shepard, I have everything I need. He lets me rest in green meadows; he leads me beside peaceful streams. He renews my strength. He guides me along right paths bringing honor to his name. Even when I walk through the dark valley of death, I will not be afraid, for you are close beside me. Your rod and your staff protect and comfort me. You prepare a feast for me in the presence of my enemies. You welome me as a guest, anointing my head with oil. My cup overflows with blessings. Surely your goodness and unfailing love will pursue me all the days of my life, and I will live in the house of the Lord forever.' There are times when I'm afraid, but when I read those verses, I know I am not afraid anymore."

" Same goes for me," Tori said. "In fact, I also enjoyed the bible when I was young. In fact, my favorite story in the bible was the Book of Revelation. When you talk about vision, that's saying something, when you're on an island for the remainder of your life...Zack, what do you think your friends up there would feel if they were still alive, thinking you'd quit?"

"They wouldn't like it," Zack sighed.

"Do they have to hear that you just gave up and hang your head like you don't care anymore?" Kira asked.

"No…"

Tori and Kira smiled, "Then why don't you think you can be useful without the ability to morph?" Tori pointed out.

Zack opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again. Wait a second… they were right! He handled his lab, worked with a lot of weapon specialists, and he co-created the blasters and additional weapons, and he had taken his faith for granted. He'd never thought of that before.

"You'll get your powers back, Adam's working on it, so is Dr. O, but for now, there's a lot you can do to help us out."

Kira smiled and grabbed onto Zack's left arm and Tori put down her magazine to grab his right one, "For one thing, you can show us around this place, it's huge!"

They led him partially towards the door before Tori abruptly stopped.

She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose "What's that smell?" she asked as Xander and Bridge raced out of the kitchen as they were chased by Jen with a frying pan in one hand and a rolling pin in another.. The Green Mystic Ranger and Red SPD Ranger dove behind Zack and peeked out from either side of him.

"Magic and toast do not mix." Bridge informed them simply as Jen simply glared then turned back into the kitchen where it was getting visibly smoky. Xander nodded in confirmation.

"Very bad combination."

Jen said, "You got that right fellas, why pull a stunt like this?" Jen brought out a fire extinguisher to force out the flames. "Geez, you guys are dimwits, even for Rangers."

Zack stared at them incredulously. Kira forced a smile.

"See? You can stop your place from burning down." She suggested.

"That's an important job," Xander enforced, "trees are quite flammable… and… uh… you could protect us from Jen, she's quite tough."

"And help me make toast. I don't know how to work these antique things…" Bridge sighed.

"Or fly me somewhere to practice my surfing. And I'm sure your hand to hand combat would be useful against foot soldiers if you really want to fight."

"Finding out new opportunities to get even for this," Jen said. "I'll bet even without your powers, I feel your blaster would come in handy."

"Help maintain the blasters and send them to used when we need them." Came Bridge's second suggestion, "it sucks, but helps us out immensely."

"Juggle chainsaws to entertain us." The rangers stared at Xander as if he'd grown a second head. "Well I think it would be entertaining…"

"Research."

"Background info, you guys fought these baddies long enough to know a bit about them. I know you'll come around at your own pace, Rangers never quit."

"Coming up with new ideas for our blasters, make them even more powerful. You never know when those creeps would come around."

"See? There are lots of things to do and way for you to be useful." Kira said patting him on the arm.

"Like taking us for lunch would be useful." Bridge said wincing as a crash was heard from the kitchen. Jen couldn't help but grimace at that noise.

Zack frowned, "Bridge, Xander, what did you do to the kitchen?"

Bridge looked at Zack and in a deadpanned expression replied, "You don't want to know."

"Rangers never quit, remember?" Tori said nudging Zack forwards, "That includes not quitting when it comes to causing mayhem wherever they go. Looks like you got your hands full right now."

"We'll be glad to help you out, Zack, never lose your faith," Kira said " I know you're still hurting, but you'll get back on your feet, trust me. And don't forget what I said."

"You're right...in fact you're all right. I'm staying, and this time I won't let you all down. I won't quit again," Zack said.

Those words of encouragement helped Zack go back and fight his inner demons, ones that plagued him. This time, he will never quit, never surrender, because his friends-old and new-will never let him.

Later...

Zack stared into the waters of the lake, skipping stones and wondering what was wrong with him. _Less than a month ago, I was thinking on how exciting to return as the Black Ranger. Now I think I want to hang it up and give in. I do NOT understand it. This is just TOO weird. I'd almost think I was under a spell, but Miratrix came up with Cena's clone,and doesn't do too much spells._

He sat down on the rock, gazing into the waters and thinking. _Man, I wish Kim was here. She always could help me get my thoughts straight whenever I was upset over something. But she's not. . ._

_Actually, I wouldn't be so sure of that,_ a cool, wind-chime like voice that was still somehow like the voice of the living whispered. Zack jumped up, falling into a battle-stance and whirling around. When his mind comprehended what he was seeing he almost fell into the lake!

Kimberly's ghost laughed softly. _You'd better be careful there, Zack! I can't catch you if you fall!_

"K. . .Kim?" Zack's jaw was somewhere in the vicinity of his injured ribs. "B. .but you're dead!"

_So?_ Kim shrugged. _When has that ever stopped us from being friends? You need some help, so I came. Just because Jason and I are dead doesn't mean that we've stopped helping. We just can't do it as often, and really all we can do is listen, and offer advice._

Zack sighed. "Yeah, I guess that'll be enough," he sat back down, and was a little disconcerted to see Kim sitting next to him. To have his best friend being transparent was bad enough! "Um. . .is anyone else going to see you?"

Kim shook her head. _Nope. Just you. You'd better be careful about what you say, though. Cause they can still hear you. So spill it, Zack-Man, what's got you so upset that it pulled me all the way from the spirit world?_

The Black Ranger sighed. "Well. . .you know how I went to battle, then get injured in the process?" she kept going once Kim nodded. "Well, now I'm out temporarily due to the Clone and Miratrix, and I just about to quit. The others won't let me, so I stayed, considering my lack of faith recently."

Kim sighed. "Zack, the answer's really simple. . .you're. . .-" the ghost's voice broke off, and Zack looked up to see that Kim was gone!

_What in the world. . ._ "Oooof!" he grunted as a stunning blow from a Chiller took him by surprise. "What in the. ..." he whirled to see the Chillers emerging from the teleportation portal practically on top of him! _I think I read somewhere that cold iron repels magic, and ghosts count, I think! Better call the others!_ Zack knew they would be busy, but she fought it down for now, hitting the button on his communicator. That would be enough to send the signal to the Rangers that he needed help. Then he got down to the very serious business of fighting, throwing kicks, punches, jabs, and throws around as fast and as hard as he could.

When the Rangers arrived moments later, he was so deep into the fight he didn't notice the shimmer that was Kim some distance away, out of the range of the cold iron that made up Chillers. The ghost watched sadly, wishing she could have stayed to talk. _Zack needs me so much, and I can't go near him now. And by the time I CAN, I fear he will have made the wrong choice. Be careful, my friend. And may wisdom and love guide your steps. _

Meanwhile in Zack's lab...

Zack walked in his lab, looking at his morpher, still in repairs. Then he opened the door to his armory and looked at one suit he would wear in case this happened; The Exosuit.

_Won't be long now, but this is temporary,_ Zack thought to himself.

TBC...


	8. ExoSuit Test Drive

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 8

"Gosh, this is hurtful," Tommy said after he put the finishing touches on Zack's Morpher.

"Yeah, but this is our buddy we're talking about. He's been hit hard after that assault," said Adam.

"I guess so, but we still need to be careful out there, with Stingray and Miratrix destroying the town."

"Guess so."

As soon as they reconnected wires, placed everything in the right designated areas, the Morpher was completed, even though it has to wait four hours to return to normal.

Undertaker showed up into the lab, greeting Tommy and Adam. "How it going fellas?" He asked.

"Better than yesterday, working on this morpher takes hard work," Adam said.

Taker nodded looked at Zack. "I heard what happened, Zack, don't let them take your spirit away, I know the attack was uncalled for, but at least you're on the DL for a while.

"Guess so, big man," Zack replied, ith a cross around his neck, reminding him of his talk with Tori and Kira.

As the alarm sounded, Tommy and Adam put their tools away and Taker walked right through the door.

"Looks like troube, fellas. Time to round up the troops," he said.

"Right behind you, Taker," Adam said, leaving Zack alone in his lab. Inside his walls there was the ExoSuit, designed for defensive measures and stronger weaponry similar to the blasters. Zack looked at the suit in wonder. _I hope the others will fight them off soon, but this is only until my power is completely restored,_ Zack thought. _Here goes nothing._

**Venice Beach, a little while later...**

Summertime in Venice Beach. Nice. Peaceful. No monster attacks.

WHOOPS! Spoke too soon. MUCH too soon.

With a group of Chiilers & Cena's clone were terrorizing people on the beach, causing fear & mayhem while Miratrix was robbing people, for jewels of course.

"No littering! You creeps off this beach!" Tommy, who is in his White Ranger uniform, shouted , slamming two chillers together, smashing them into little pieces. The other Rangers were doing their best to trash the rest of the footsoldiers, Kira, who is in her Yellow Dino Ranger form, smirking "Had enough, you overgrown milkshake makers?"

But Unfortunately, they were outmatched by the Cena Clone and Stingray, attacking them with all their might. Just as soon as they were going to finish them, a laser blast came out of nowhere.

"Who dares interrupt?" the Cena Clone asked.

"Me."

The Other Rangers looked in disbelief, until they knew that voice.

It was Zack!

He appeared in his ExoSuit to take them down.

Tori, Kira, Adam, Tommy, Jen, Bridge & Xander over to the side of Zack, while Stingray shouted "Why are you all over there, I'm right..."

Two blaster shots soared through the air like arrows, hitting their target with pinpoint accuracy. "AAAAARRRRRGGHHH! Who..." He was then smashed into the sand, then kicked in the jaw. "Who..."

Zack, in his ExoSuit, stood over him, smiling. "Hi there. Remember me?"

"You again? I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Zack called to his teammates. "Wanna help me lay waste to this fishbait?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey, Stingray, eat Ninja Slinger!" Tori quickly fired a blast from her weapon, hitting Stingray in the chest, while Trini gave him a repulsor ray shot, knocking him off his feet. This was followed by two punches to his gut, thrown by both Kira and Tommy.

Both then went to help Zack & Tori with the others. "Hey, Tommy, how are you?" Zack asked.

"Looks like your ExoSuit works, Zack, but why use it?" Tommy smiled.

"Personal reasons," Zack said.

As soon as this conversation was over, Stingray was still staggering. Zack used his Exosuit along sit the other blasters to take out Stingray for good.

"Now you'll never haunt me again. And that's a promise," Zack said.

**Later...**

A while later, Zack and Kira were both at the lab. On Zack's sound system, he plays one of his old favorites, _Have You Ever Seen The Rain_, by one of his favorite singers, Joan Jett.

"I play this once in a while, to clear my head of the negative things, you know?" Zack said. "In fact, Joan Jett is one of my favorites. I have at least all of her earliest work in my house."

"I see, she is one of my favorites too," Kira said. "She really rocks my soul a bit."

"I see, we should get together with the other guys."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Zack thought about it and chuckled, "I'm still the Black Ranger, the ExoSuit would be used at another time."

"You know, Zack, hopefully we've both learned something can't change what's happened in our past than we can change who we are. You've got to accept the past, and plan for the future, and be who you are."

Zack looked at her and smiled, the first smile he had since taken out. "In other words, you just have to roll with it, right?"

"Exactly. Just be who you were meant to be."

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Because of you and the others, the Black Ranger is back, and this time, better than ever."

Kira laughed at that statement, but smiled knowing it's the truth.

He's Zack Taylor.

He's the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

And he's back.

TBC...


	9. Showdown

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 9

Back at Zack's house, Bridge was making toast with Adam helping him, Kira, Tori and Jen were having a little talk, Undertaker reading the newspaper while Tommy and Zack talked about how they can retrieve John Cena and defeat his clone, and Xander relaxed on the couch, listening to them.

"With his clone using the Saber of Forever Dark, I think Cena can manage on his own, considering they're evenly matched," said Tommy.

"Yeah, I know, but what about Miratrix? She's still out there, you know. You never know when she'll strike," said Zack.

"You know, I think I'll handle the little dame myself," Xander mused from the couch. "At least she won't cause trouble."

"Nice try, but I'll handle Miratrix myself," Zack said.

"And let yourself get killed? No way, Zack. I'm going with you," Kira said.

"Me too, what happened last time won't happen again," Tommy said.

"I've got your back, bro," Adam chimed in.

"Thanks, I'll bet there's a lot of chillers with Miratrix around."

"But what can we do?" Tori asked.

"You, Bridge, Jen, and Xander gotta retrieve the champ from that clone's clutches. Deadman, you ready to wear the ExoSuit?" Zack told Undertaker.

"More than ever. It will be an honor fighting with you guys," Undertaker responded.

"Let's get to work," Zack said as he and Tommy pulled out their original Morphers. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam shouted as he pulled out his Zeonizers.

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

Jen pulled out her Chronomorpher for her part. "Time for Time Force!"

In an instant, Jen morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori Pulled out her morpher and became the Blue Wind Ninja Power Ranger.

Now, it was Kira's turn to morph. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hah!" Immediately, she was back in her uniform as the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

"SPD, Emergency!" Bridge became the Red SPD Power Ranger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander called out and morphed into the Green Mystic Force Power Ranger.

"All right guys, let's take Miratrix down!" Zack said.

**Miratrix's lair**

"So what do we do now?" Jen whispered. The five of the of them stood crouched where they hoped was out of sight of the clone and the actual Cena. Her question was directed at Bridge, who was looking directly at the clone who held his sword for defensive measures.

I don't think we have time for a lot of fancy stuff, Bridge thought. He hefted his blaster in one hand, then balanced it. "We kick butt," he muttered. "You guys ready?"

Taker stood up, wearing the ExoSuit with pride, and nodded shortly. "And even if we are not, we do not have the time to wait until we are. They have no time left."

The other three looked as Taker gestured into the room, eyes going wide with shock and rage as they saw the knife beginning to come down on John. Bridge drew his blaster, and concentrated not on the knife, but on the hand holding it. His entire being focused on that hand, it was all he could see. It was coming down, deliberately slow, wanting to hurt, wanting to draw a scream from him. .

He launched a laser blast, his only weapon, across the room. Time slowed down as it flipped over and over. His heart pounded. Would he make it? Or had he screwed it up? Was John dead already and he hadn't noticed? Was all of this even happening? Or was it an incredibly realistic dream of some type?

Tori and Xander watched with baited breath as the staff traced a course down through the room. Was it going to hit? Was Bridge a good enough shot? Was it too late?

John saw the laser coming across. Six pairs of eyes fastened on it. Five minds thought the same thing.

Please.

The clone brought the blade down, his eyes flashing with twisted hate and dark evil. He could hardly wait for the splash of blood, the scream of pain, the way his limbs would twitch and then still in death.

Something struck his hand. The knife went skittering across the floor, and he looked up, hissing, to see the five people whom he had failed to capture standing there. The tallest of them was looking straight at him, dark eyes flashing with fury.

"Let our friend go!" he declared proudly. "You've failed here!"

A wild shriek rose from the clone's lips. "Noooo!" he wailed. "This can't be!"

He could feel the power of the moment slipping away. He had chosen this place and this time Angeles was a magical powerhouse, a place where thousands upon thousands of ley lines, lines of magic, converged. The mall itself was on top of one of the many nexuses in the area, the third largest of them all. That night was the most powerful astrologically as it would be for another five hundred years, and the Clone didn't want to wait that long to attempt this attack.

"How could you!" he whined. "How could you do this? Do you know how long I worked and waited for this!"

"No, but it's been a few weeks of fun now was it?" Xander said. "Too bad it's gotta end here."

"Game over, faker." With that, Undertaker blaster the cell doors so John can get out.

"All right you fake Chump, you're going down," Cena said.

"But I still serve Miratrix, and with the power of the Saber of Forever Dark, we shall be..." Before he could say more, Tori and Jen blasted the Saber from the clone's hand, destroying it in the process.

In the end, however, Cena hoisted his copy and delivered his finisher, The Attitude Adjustment, and destroyed his clone with brute strength.

"Man I'm glad to see you guys... Hey Deadman, what's with the space suit?" John asked.

"Long story," Undertaker said.

**Los Angeles**

As Miratrix looks around, her Chillers in place, Zack, Tommy, Adam, and Kira arrived to take her out.

"It's us against you, Miratrix," Zack said. "So I suggest you surrender quietly."

"Surrender? Ha! I will never surrender! Go Chillers, destroy them!" Miratrix commanded.

In that battle, the Chillers were all destroyed, leaving Miratrix all alone.

In the process, he can envision Trini, Kim, and Jason, in civilian clothing, looking at Zack, as they watched the battle from the sidelines.

_Zack, I believe in you, like the others have believed,_ Trini said in Zack's vision.

_Never give up hope, Zack, may your power protect you_, Kim chimed in.

_Hang tough bro, you'll do fine,_ Jason followed up.

_I won't let you guys down,_ Zack thought before turning his attention to Miratrix. "Now it's you and me, Miratrix."

"Oh please. After that last attack, you could barely stand up for yourself," Miratrix said. "My clone will defeat you and your precious little teammates today."

"Not today, you ain't," a voice from behind said. It was John Cena, Undertaker, Tori, Jen, Bridge, and Xander who walked down the streets.

"But this isn't possible...I thought..."

"You thought wrong," Tori said.

Tommy moved forward. "We're with you, Zack," he said.

But Zack pushed him back. "No. I will finish this."

As Miratrix and Zack battled with Zack using his sword and Miratrix using her sword, it has became a sword fight.

"You have destroyed many planets." Zack used his sword to take down Miratrix. "You nearly defeated my comrades." Another takedown. "You have taken John Cena to be your prisoner!"

As Miratrix tries to fight back, she was defeated by Zack's strong swordsmanship.

"But now, your day of reckoning has come."

As Miratrix was on the ground defeated, she begged Zack for mercy. "Show me no mercy, Ranger… no mercy!"

"None whatsoever." in a heartbeat, he used his sword to take town Miratrix once and for all, for all the trouble she caused him.

"Justice is served, once again!" Zack shouted.

The other Rangers congratulated him on his victory but he still knows it was a joint effort from all involved.

_Well done, Zack_, the other spirits said as they returned to the skies above.

"What are you looking at, Zack?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. Let's go home," Zack said.

TBC...


	10. New Beginnings

A/N: This new story was suggested by P Sav, because I wanted to do a wrestling story (No, not PRWA-Related, if anyone was asking). This will be a completely differently story than the one written, "Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs," and will feature some of the characters that were featured in "Once a Ranger."

A/N: This is the Extreme Cut version, featuring extended versions of the chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All WWE Programming, talent names, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves,trademarks, logos, and copyrights of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., and its subsidiaries.

Rated T

Chapter 10

**Zack's Lab, later on that day...**

As soon as Zack hit the coordinates of the Teleportal, the entire team said their final goodbyes to their future friends.

"It was great to see you guys again," Kira said

"Yeah," Bridge said. "Too bad the circumstances weren't better. Thanks for everything."

"I should thank you." Tori and Bridge hugged briefly, then Bridge patted him on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Yeah. Take care of yourself, guys."

"And you." They hugged, before Bridge hits his part of the portal.

Jen moved up to Zack. They looked at each other for a long moment before he spoke.

"Goodbye, Jen. I hope you get all those things you want. I mean it."

"Thanks. I want the same for you. A good life. A part of your faith that will never cease to exist."

Zack's heart told him there would always believe in the power of tommorow. But he only said, "I hope so."

"Farewell, my friend, the spirits should be very proud of you."

"You too," Zack said as Jen left on her side of the portal.

You okay, Buddy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, let's go," Zack said.

WWE HQ, Stamford, CT

Zack arrived by himself to return John Cena and Undertaker to Mr. McMahon.

"I appreciate your cooperation with my Superstars, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Worsley here was nice to know that you and your team had gotten the job done, Vince said.

"I appreciate your complement, sir, considering it was not easy at first," Zack said.

"Agreed. In fact the reward, which is backstage passes to a WWE event in Los Angeles in the near future for you and your friends, if you're interested."

With acceptance, Zack said, "I accept, and thank you sir." With that said, he returned to Angel Grove, for some unfinished business.

One week later...

The car cruised to a gentle stop at the curb, and the engine died. For a long moment, nothing moved. Then the doors opened, and Kira got out of the front passenger seat, while Adam slid from behind the wheel. Adam circled around the car to stand beside Kira. Tommy, Tori, and Xander climbed slowly from the back seat.

All five stood very still for a moment, taking in the scene before them. The nearly constant rains of the last week had washed everything clean, so the city in the distance seemed to sparkle in the watery sunshine. The bare branches of the trees were fuzzy with green moss, and the grass had trapped countless diamonds in its delicate new blades. All the fresh, fragile, rain-washed beauty of an early spring day spread out in front of them, but it had no effect on the grim expressions of the five Rangers.

Kira shivered and pulled her wool coat more tightly around her body. As if awakened by her movement, Tommy suddenly started forward. He paced slowly up the gentle slope of the hill, headed toward the tree at the top and the solitary figure seated under it. The others followed him.

Tommy came to a stop at the crest of the hill. From here, he could see the cityscape even more clearly, but he could also see the serrated rows of headstones that wandered down the other side of the hill and into the sparse trees. Somehow, the two didn't fit together very well.

Immediately to his left, Zack sat on the wet grass, his back against a leafless oak tree, gazing calmly at one of the nearest headstones. It was clean white, obviously new, with a neat rectangle of dark green sod in front of it that stood out glaringly against the mottled grass. Tommy glanced at it quickly, then away. He had been here a week ago, when that hunk of green carpet had been a muddy hole in the ground, and he had not planned on coming back any time soon. It still hurt way too much. But Zack was here, and Zack needed him. So, he came.

Zack glanced over at Tommy, as he crouched beside him. Tommy was mildly surprised to see that his face was relaxed and calm, his eyes dry, and his lips curved in a slight smile of welcome. Then he looked away again.

"Hey, Zack." Tommy murmured.

Zack's voice, when he answered, was as composed as his face. "Hey." A long pause, then he nodded toward the grave and said, "With all the rain, the grass is growing faster than usual. It won't be long, now."

"Won't be long 'til what?" Tommy asked.

"'Til it all grows together, and you can't see the edges anymore. I watched it happen with Trini, and with my mom. It's kind of a...I don't know...a symbolic thing for me."

Tommy felt a trickle of apprehension go down his back. "We came to take you home," he said, trying to project a reassuring, but firm note into his voice.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready to leave."

"You gonna sit here all day and watch the grass grow?" Zack shook his head and smiled. "Do you know how long you've been here?"

He shrugged. "A little while."

"Try four hours." Another shrug. "And this is the fifth day this week."

"It's quiet here. Peaceful."

"It's depressing. I don't get why you want to sit and stare at Ioki's grave."

Finally, Zack's eyes moved back to his partner's face. "I'm trying to make it real."

Cold pain tightened Tommy's features, and he muttered, "How much more real can it get?"

"But it isn't, at least, not for me. Oh, I know up here," he tapped his forehead with one finger, "that Jason and Kimberly are dead, but I don't believe it. Not in my gut, where it counts."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"So, what's the next plan?" Adam said.

"I'm moving to Reefside next month, and I might need some help packing the things I need," Zack said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Tommy said.

"Well at least we'll be closer and I'll visit more often," Kira said.

"Yeah, but me and Tommy might be down the block from each other, like the old days in this town."

"Well, it won't be easy, but at least, we'll work on new projects," Tommy said with a smile.

"You bet. But we'll never know what to expect in life, or faith. You guys never gave up on me, and I never would have gave up on you," said Zack.

"I'm proud of you, Zack. In fact, we're all are," Tori said.

"It's tough on you at first, but you pulled through in the end," Xander said.

"You did what you had to do. She was your nightmare, and you gotten rid of it in a heartbeat," Adam chimed in.

"Everybody's proud, Zack-man, including Trini, Kim and Jason. In fact, the whole gang should be proud of you," Tommy said smiling.

"You never gave up, and you defeated Miratrix with your faith. I know in my heart that they should be proud of you," Kira said.

"They're still proud, guys. It's like they never left," Zack said. "Let's go, everybody, let's leave them in peace."

And with that, they all left the cemetery with their heads held high. They didn't notice the presence of Trini, Kim, and Jason, who was looking over them. _Were proud of all of you, _They said. _Especially you, Zack. Your demons are all gone now. _Then they faded into the sky, still they will look down at her friends.

"Did you hear something?" Xander said.

"Nope, I didn't hear a darn thing," Tori said.

But Zack did, but he didn't say anything. "I guess you'll never know."

End


End file.
